Under My Skin
by NettieC
Summary: A month of inexplicable 'blonde moments' for El has Liv at her wits end and it's up to Fin to talk to him and learn just who has gotten under Elliot's skin. Humor and Romance - what more could we ask want for E&O?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf, song belongs to Mr Sinatra, nothing belongs to me.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.**

**This story was inspired by Under My Skin**

I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin.

I tried so not to give in I said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist, when baby I know so well  
I've got you under my skin.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know you little fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality,  
But each time that I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin,  
'Cause I've got you under my skin

---------------------------------------------------------Under---My---Skin-------------------------------------------------------

Used to being watched, stalked and followed, Elliot Stabler wasn't unnerved by much. Natural instinct and brute force protected him from much of the dark side he was confronted with on a daily basis. Jack Daniels and Johnny Walker helped too.

So it was more than unusual to see him jumpy…not edgy like waiting for a perp to appear when on surveillance or waiting for the break in a big case but jumpy. Unexpected noises or movement would see him flinch, definitely something which was un-Elliot like.

Glancing at her calendar, Olivia realised these behaviours had been going on for a month…five weeks of him being inexplicably distracted, thirty odd days of a continual stream of blonde moments, grubby shirts, and of him not talking to her.

Olivia studied him from her desk. His pale blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up indicated he was working, though she knew he wasn't. His stripy tie was askew, hiding his misbuttoned shirt front. Once again he seemed very preoccupied by something and it certainly wasn't the unopened file he'd been staring at for the last ten minutes. She watched as Fin came over to borrow a pen. Elliot nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected movement of Fin's arm across his desk.

"You okay?" Olivia asked in hushed tones, desperate for him to give her some indication as to his problem.

"Yeah," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like it," she pushed.

"I am fine, Olivia," he replied, each word clearly and slowly enunciated as he forced himself to look at her.

She didn't believe him. "Want some coffee?" she offered, standing up.

He shook his head; he was jumpy enough without the addition of caffeine to his system. He knew he'd be okay as soon as the clock struck five and he could flee the place for the weekend.

When Olivia had gone out at lunchtime, Fin dragged his chair across the floor, Elliot cringed, he knew where that chair and Fin were going to end up.

"Spill," he said forcefully.

Elliot looked up from the paperwork he was pretending to do and looked at his friend. "What?"

"I said spill. What's got into you and not just today? You've barely said two words to anyone, including your partner and you're as jumpy as hell…" Fin declared.

"Am not!" Elliot retorted quickly.

Fin chuckled. "God man, you sound like you're in the third grade!"

Elliot shook his head, unable to think of a comeback worthy of anybody beyond elementary school.

"What's gotten under your skin? Fin asked, not letting up.

"Nothing?" Elliot replied, dragging his eyes back to the file in front of him.

"You sleeping at all?" he asked, looking at the heavy bags beneath Elliot's cloudy blue eyes.

"Yeah…sort of," Elliot shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Fin smirked.

"Get stuffed! I'm fine…I slept… just had a d…" He caught sight of Olivia returning and the words stopped.

Fin looked from Elliot to Olivia and back to Elliot, it took him all of ten seconds to put the pieces together.

"Bet that was some dream, El. She was that good, hey?" Fin whispered before he left to return to his own desk. Elliot could only glare at him.

Olivia walked over to Elliot's desk and placed a coffee and bag in front of him, he couldn't help but think that black slacks and a plain white shirt had never looked better.

"Ham and cheese on rye with mustard," she said before heading to her own desk.

"Um, yeah, thanks," he managed, trying his hardest to ignore the looks Fin was giving him.

Olivia looked at the two men, she knew there was something going on she was not privy to. Noting the grin on Fin's face and the dread on Elliot's when they looked at her, she knew it involved her.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" she asked, looking from one to the other. Both shook there heads. "Fine then!"

The afternoon dragged on without incident in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Every now and then Olivia caught Fin smirking and Elliot giving him the death glare but no words were spoken.

The minute hand had barely touched twelve to indicate five o'clock before Elliot all but bolted to the door with barely a word of goodbye.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Olivia turned on Fin.

"Nothing, Liv…he's just a bit out of sorts," Fin replied, not wanting to make things worse for Elliot and not wanting to get into her bad books. Elliot's he could cope with, Olivia was a different case altogether.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Not 100 sure," he answered, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Well, can you talk to him or knock some sense into him? I swear to god if this goes on any longer I'll ask for a reassignment," she ranted.

Fin watched a range of emotions play on Olivia's face; anger, concern, frustration, love. He had thought the situation was quite humorous but could easily see Olivia didn't share the joke. He took pity on her.

"Something's on his mind," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What's on his mind?" she demanded but Fin remained silent. "Fin…tell me, is he sick? Is it one of the kids? Is it Kathy? Is it… Is it…" Olivia questioned in frustration.

"You," he grinned.

"What?" Olivia was stunned

"You!" Fin stated. "Seems you've gotten under his skin!"

"Me?" she muttered.

"You!" Fin declared. "Seems you interrupted Detective Stabler's sleep last night."

"No I didn't, I…" her voice trailed as she realised what he meant. "He was dreaming about me?" Her eyes widened.

"Seems like it…must have been pretty good too to do that to him, don't you think?" Fin darted out of her way as she went to slap him.

"Doesn't explain the last month does it?" Olivia said quietly, knowing something more was amiss with her partner. "Talk to him, Fin…please?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If you get a chance, and haven't already done so, please check out Throwing in the Towel - my latest oneshot. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf, I'm just showing him what I could do if the writers continue their strike.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.**

**For Hannah - because the future is bright and full of possibilities.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Elliot, still in his work clothes, sat slumped in his armchair, chastising himself for his latest performance at work. He knew things were out of hand and he had to change them but he hadn't a clue how to go about it. He shook his head in frustration, how had things disintegrated into this, this shell of an existence he'd had for the last month, this hovering between being himself and a complete imbecilic twit.

A pounding fist on the door brought him back to reality with a start. He opened the door ready to thump anyone intruding on his self-pity fest.

"Get your coat, we're goin' out," said Fin in a manner clearly indicating it wasn't question.

"A job?" asked Elliot confused.

"Nuh, we're going to a bar, going to have a drink or ten and sort your stupid ass out," he replied, arms folded across his chest.

"Look Fin, I appreciate the offer but…" Elliot began.

"Can it! It ain't an offer. I'm not all too pleased about being here myself tonight …had to break plans with a certain beautiful paramedic. So if I can do that you sure as hell ain't gonna stay in," Fin shot back.

Elliot eyed his friend, Fin was adamant they were going out, yet he'd just admitted it wasn't his idea or preference.

"Huh? You don't want to go out? You're the one who…" Elliot began.

"Your partner wants me to talk to you, so we're goin' to talk, get your coat," Fin directed.

"You're doing this because Olivia told you too? You should have said no," he replied.

"Listen man, there are lots of things I'm not too smart about but Livvy isn't one of them. She says - I do. I'll deny this if you ever repeat it but sometimes when she's pissed she frightens me," Fin admitted gruffly.

Elliot smirked at the admission. "Scares the shit out of me!"

Settled in a corner booth at the back of Flanagan's bar, their second glasses of beer drained, Fin leaned against the soft leather behind him.

"Anytime you're ready to talk about more than sports and the weather, El, I'm listenin'," Fin said quietly.

Elliot shuffled uneasily; he had no idea where to begin or what to say.

"Livvy says you've been actin' weird for a month now. Have to say I've noticed it myself. You wanna explain?" Fin prompted. Elliot shrugged. "Man, this is just between us…"

Elliot waved at the barman and soon two more brews sat on the table. He took a long sip and wiped his mouth before he began.

"Don't really know what to say," he said softly, avoiding eye contact with the man across the table.

"Let's get the basics out of the way…are you sick?" Fin asked.

"No," he replied, eyes fixed on the table.

"Problems with the kids?" he continued.

"No," he replied, fiddling with his glass.

"With Kathy? Or more than the usual problems with an ex?" Fin asked.

"Nah," Elliot replied with a shake on his head.

"What about the job? Problems there?" he asked.

He noticed the change in Elliot's demeanour. He was shaking his head, no, but something was clearly problematic.

As Elliot took another long sip, Fin's cell vibrated with an incoming text message.

_Well?_

Fin smiled at Olivia's brevity. He imagined she was at home pacing the floor. He replied with equal brevity.

_Wait!_

"Your gorgeous woman?" Elliot asked, watching Fin reply.

"Yeah," Fin smirked. Olivia was definitely one gorgeous woman and while she wasn't his and wasn't the one Elliot was referring to he wasn't going to let him know it.

"Want to tell me about her?" Elliot asked, willing to change the topic.

"She's gorgeous, brunette and absolutely incredible," Fin replied truthfully.

Elliot smiled sadly, he knew someone who fitted that description to a T.

"Now, back to you, Detective Stabler, what's with you?" he asked, taking a mouthful of beer.

"Don't really know," he muttered into his glass.

"Walk me through what happened a month ago to start it all; what triggered your 'blondeness'?" Fin asked.

"My 'blondeness'?" Elliot asked confused.

"Yeah man, you gotta admit you've done your share of inanely stupid things lately," Fin replied.

"Like?" Elliot retorted, not sure what he was being called on.

Fin smiled at him, this was going to be fun.

"First of last month, I got back from court to find you with ink in your mouth and down your shirt, explain it?" Fin smiled.

"I was distracted and bit through my pen," Elliot answered sheepishly.

"And what got you so distracted you took it out on the poor Bic?" he asked. Elliot's face coloured. His mind drifted back…

_Elliot had spent the best part of the night before dreaming about Olivia, the last one, just before the alarm went off, leaving him unfulfilled and incredibly frustrated, had all the hallmarks of being the best yet. _

_In his dream, Elliot had been out for a run, dressed in grey sweat pants and a pale blue beater. It had been cold out and he was very underdressed but it made no difference, his body was on fire, not through anything else but XXX thoughts about Olivia. _

_His run had taken him along many streets and through many alleys. He had crossed roads, pavements, and bridges and found himself making his way through Battery Park. He paused to catch his breath and take in the Statue of Liberty, another lady who always fascinated him. _

_Recovered enough to keep going, Elliot turned around and took two steps before colliding with Olivia, who had also been out running. The resulting collision saw Olivia unscathed but Elliot had received multiple abrasions to his hands and bare arms._

"_I'm so sorry, Liv," he muttered trying to regain his footing. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, but you're not," she said, dabbing at the small trickle of blood coming from his elbow with a Kleenex which had materialised from no where._

"_It's only a graze, don't worry about it," Elliot replied, not wanting her to fuss._

"_I caused it, I'll make it better," Olivia replied._

"_And just how will you do that?" he asked, curiously eyeing the red lycra outfit she was wearing. "Got a first aid kit on you?"_

"_No, but I only live a block away," she smirked._

_His dream jumped to him sitting at her table, waiting for Olivia's return. And return she did wearing an ultra short nurse's uniform. The skirt revealed nearly every inch of her long, tanned legs, the shirt, with the top three buttons undone and tied at the waist, clearly showed she wasn't wearing a bra. _

_As she approached him, Elliot wanted to reach out and grab her there and then and not worry about any wounds, but like in reality, he didn't._

"_Where does it hurt most?" she asked, a playful pout on her lips._

_Elliot pointed to his right elbow, instead of cleaning and dressing it as he had expected, Olivia knelt in front of him, before kissing the elbow better. Instantly the wound disappeared._

"_And where else does it hurt?" she cooed. He pointed to his left elbow, she kissed it and it was healed. Repeating the process, Elliot pointed to numerous other body parts which were not in the least affected._

"_Anywhere else?" Olivia asked, looking up shyly, her head tilted, ensuring he had an uninterrupted view of her cleavage. Elliot slowly nodded and pointed to his lips. Olivia stretched up and gently kissed his lips before moving back. "Everything all better now, Elliot?" she asked in the sexiest voice he had ever heard. He shook his head, her outfit, voice and TLC had ensured everything was far from better; he shifted in his chair decidedly uncomfortable._

"_Oh, I see," she smirked following his gaze to his crotch. "I can kiss that better too."_

_Even in his dream Elliot had gulped loudly, without hesitation Olivia took his hands and made him stand, she hooked her fingers around the waist of the sweats and gently slid them to his knees before sitting him back down, more than pleased he had gone commando. She pulled the sweats off completely and threw them over her shoulder. _

_Olivia edged closer and closer to him, running her freshly manicured nails along the insides of his thighs. She watched a gamut of expressions dance over his face. She leant forward and kissed his stomach, using her tongue to dance around his navel. Feeling his whole body tense, she began a trail of electric kisses down his abdomen, while edging her fingers along his thighs, closer and closer to the intended destination. _

_Elliot braced himself for what was coming, he looked down at her head, hovering just above him._

"_Oh sweet Jesus," he muttered as her lips brushed his tip._

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG the alarm went off, waking him instantly and leaving everything unfinished._

_In a completely frustrated and overly tense mood, Elliot had gone into the precinct, Olivia had been late in, having overslept, and she sat down across from him to eat her breakfast. Elliot found every excuse he had not to stare at her and he succeeded, until she reached into her brown paper bag and pulled out a banana. A long, firm, yellow banana. Elliot knew he should leave, it would be torturous to watch but he was compelled to stay, not by his dedication to his job, but by his own arousal which was easier hidden under his desk than by his untucked shirt._

_Elliot picked up his pen in an attempt to redirect his attention but it failed. He watched as she peeled back the skin with her long, slender fingers. Oblivious to her partner's interest, Olivia took a small bite off the very top. Elliot squirmed in his seat. She took another couple of quick small bites and he found it almost too painful to watch._

_Olivia's phone rang and she took one last big bite, chewing quickly, before wiping her hands on a napkin. It was this last action which had become too much for Elliot had he had bitten through the pen which he hadn't been aware was in his mouth._

_Ink seeped into his mouth and down his shirt before he realised it. It was only when Olivia looked at him strangely, while she was talking to Casey, he realised something was amiss. He looked down and spat out the pen, this was when Fin had returned._

"El?" Fin jarred him but Elliot failed to answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you haven't checked out Throwing in the Towel – please do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf and I'm just playing.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.**

**This is a short one, sorry but it's a natural break in the story.**

**For AllieM - whose writing is incredible - please check out Burning Room and it's sequel Dig...I'm sure you'll agree with me they are brilliant. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Then," Fin continued, wondering how far he would have to push his friend to get him to speak, "you and I were on the Barkley case, you brought down the bastard and didn't break a sweat, thirty seconds after leaving the interrogation room you start sweating like mad, I thought you'd sprung a leak, explain that?"

Elliot drifted back to that moment.

_It was a mid Wednesday morning, Olivia had been in court all week with John Munch. They had been partnered in the Lee Sanderson case and were required for their testimony. There had been a number of recesses called and other time consuming events which had kept them out of the precinct far longer than they had expected._

_In their absence, Elliot and Fin had responded to a call first thing Wednesday. Barry Barkley had raped and beaten his thirteen year old niece, Elliot had chased him down to arrest him, Fin had driven the two blocks in pursuit. Fin looked at Elliot as he was cuffing the perp, there was barely a trace of sweat on him. Fin had to give him credit, he was certainly fit._

_The pair had spent two hours in the Interrogation Room with Barkley and had a full confession to show for it. It had required some persuasion on the part of the detectives to acquire it. With Elliot and Fin there was no good cop, bad cop routine, just bad cop, bad cop. It had taken Fin getting physical with the man to crack him, and crack he did, spilled everything and more._

_Interrogation over, Elliot opened the door and saw Olivia standing by the coffee maker. She dropped a spoon and bent over to retrieve it, allowing her 'strictly for court' plain black skirt to creep up, then tighten, giving his eyes a treat as they scanned from her feet to her butt before fixating. Suddenly large, damp pools appeared beneath his armpits and his collar felt three sizes too small._

"_You alright, man?" asked Fin coming from behind him, more than worried about Elliot's sudden deterioration. It took a high speed dash to the men's room, a faceful of ice cold water, a new shirt and the blame being assigned to last night's Chinese before Elliot sat back at his desk._

"No comment on that either?" Fin smirked as his cell vibrated again.

_Is he sick?_

"I'm going to the bathroom, you just chat to your girl," Elliot grinned getting up from the booth.

_No_

_Kids?_

_No_

_Kathy?_

_No_

_Well?_

Fin paused, trying to figure out the best response.

_Well? Well? Well? _

Fin smiled at her impatience.

_I think it's you_

_Me?_

_Yep_

_You sure?_

_No_

_Don't freak me out like that – idiot!_

Fin closed his phone as Elliot reappeared with more beers.

"So, where were we?" Fin continued. "Oh yeah. Then there was Owen O'Donnell, one of the meanest sons of bitches we've come across in recent years. He came at you with the biggest knife I've seen and you didn't blink, Olivia helped you up and I swear you were trembling."

"Was not!" Elliot retorted. "Just cold."

Fin smirked. "Cold my ass."

_Owen O'Donnell was six foot five and as broad as he was tall, his skin was toasted brown and his hair tamed by a number one razor. He had an assortment of tattoos on both arms and three on his neck. O'Donnell had spent most of his adult years behind bars and before long he would be there again; thanks to him leaving the last time over the wall._

_The squad had been in O'Donnell's apartment block on a different matter altogether when Fin and Elliot knocked on his door as a part of a door-to-door inquiry. Startled by having NYPD's finest at his door, O'Donnell brandished a twenty five inch knife at them. He charged at Elliot who tripped on the entry hall mat and stumbled backwards, landing on the floor in the middle of the corridor. Fin had gotten off two shots which seriously wounded the fugitive. Both men looked at each other, their hearts pounding furiously but their hands steady and sure. Elliot was composed until Olivia came running down the corridor, having seen him landing on his butt as the shots rang out. _

"_Elliot, are you okay?" she said crouching beside him and giving his body the once over._

"_Yeah, I'm good, Liv," he replied automatically before her perfume danced through his senses and confused them._

_Olivia held out her hands to help him up as Munch made his way into the apartment. Elliot followed behind, needing to see O'Donnell to refocus himself. _

"_You alright, El?" Fin asked, watching as his colleague shivered in the 80oF room._

_Elliot shivered again, just the memory brought Olivia's intense vanilla infused scent back to him and his head swirled from the mere recollection._

Elliot took another gulp of beer, then a second and third, steeling himself against what he knew was coming.

"Seeing any patterns?" Fin asked, watching his friend intently.

"No," replied Elliot, not quite ready to admit the truth.

"Have it your way?" grinned Fin. He was having too much fun at his friend's expense anyway. Elliot just grunted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you haven't checked out Throwing in the Towel – please do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf and I'm just playing.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.**

**For all those reviewing my work for the first time, it's great to have you on board.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_WAITING _was Olivia's message which momentarily distracted them both.

Fin smiled and pushed on ahead. "Then last week, you answered the phone just as Liv returned from her undercover gig, you couldn't remember your name," Fin laughed.

"I could so…"Elliot lamely defended himself.

"SVU Detective Elli..oh god Stapler, if I remember correctly," Fin chuckled.

Elliot turned dark red; he had prayed no one had noticed his minor slip, well, major one actually.

_It was a late night at the precinct for Elliot and Fin finalising the O'Donnell case. Olivia had been working on a joint SVU-Vice case and her duties for the afternoon and evening saw her posing as a call girl in the Hamilton Hotel, a notorious pick up place for high class hookers and rich johns. _

_Four girls, all in their late teens, had been raped and beaten within a five mile radius of the hotel. While none of the girls had been working at the time, all had frequented the hotel on numerous occasions in recent months. It was suspected it was a john and Olivia was hanging out there to gather information._

_Nothing had eventuated and she returned to the squad room by eleven, still dressed for her case. She stopped by her desk to check for messages before she went to change._

_Elliot looked up and caught sight of her; knee high black leather boots with a trail of silver studs up the side, a black, leather, micro, mini-skirt which barely concealed the lacy, red garter, high on her left thigh. Elliot gulped in the air._

_Drawing his eyes up from the garter, he spied a very tight, red corset which revealed far more of her chest than he'd ever seen while awake. Her breasts seemed desperate to be released from their confinement and Elliot so wanted to be the one who did it. He looked at the lace tied in a bow and wondered what it would be like to tug one end and see it all come apart. Her black, leather bolero jacket accentuated her cleavage and completed the ensemble well. 'All that's missing is a leather whip and handcuffs,' Elliot thought to himself, before fingering the cuffs on his belt. 'Make that just the whip!'_

_After a long and silent struggle, Elliot managed to lift his eyes to her face, her face was adorned with dark eye shadow which highlighted her chocolate orbs, her lips were coated in Sweet Berry lipstick, it was a red which matched her garter and corset. "Gotta love colour coordination," he mumbled._

_All the while Olivia remained blissfully ignorant of her partner's appraisal. She picked up a pen and sucked the end as she read through the last two messages, Elliot's audible groan made her raise her head. The phone rang on Elliot's desk, he answered it as she flashed him a huge smile and winked at him. He found it completely disconcerting. Then she smiled playfully at his apparent appreciation of her outfit and she blew him a kiss._

"_SVU, Elli..oh god Stapler." Had been the result._

Elliot shifted uneasily in his chair before swirling the beer in his glass.

"And of course there are a few other things," continued Fin. "There was you spilling coffee down your shirt when Olivia stood reading a file over your shoulder." Fin grinned. Elliot cringed; he was desperate for Fin to stop the embarrassing inventory of the last month. It was bad enough living it he didn't need it recounted.

_Fin had been right, damn him. Olivia had been standing behind him as they read the Walker file, a position she had been in hundreds of times during their partnership. Her breath danced across his neck and her perfume filled his nostrils and before he knew it the words blurred in front of him. The only thing he could see was visions of her from his most recent nocturnal fantasy. The only common denominator was his desk._

_He shook his head at the memory. In his dream he had been working late at his desk, his colleagues long gone. Finishing his last file he had allowed himself the luxury of leaning back in his chair, entwining his fingers together, locking them behind his head and closing his eyes, it had been another long day._

_A few minutes later he yawned and stretched before opening his eyes, to his immense surprise and pure delight, Olivia was sitting on his desk, her long, tanned legs appearing from beneath, what he realised was his short, white towelling robe. His eyes stayed on her thighs until he felt a finger underneath his chin raising his face. As his eyes dragged up her body, he saw the robe was barely cinched and, as she crossed her legs, he realised she was naked underneath it. _

"_Liv…" he began, but her finger moved from his chin to his lips._

"_Hush," she murmured, leaning forward until Elliot was sure her breasts would come out to greet him._

"_But…" Any protest was cut off by her lips on his. They claimed him hungrily and he realised there was nothing else in the world he would ever need but those lips._

_Just as he was allowing himself to enjoy the kiss Olivia broke away. Disappointment faded as she straddled his lap and recommenced her kisses, bringing him to the brink by the touch of her lips and gentle gyrations in his lap._

_Before he knew it Olivia had his belt unbuckled, and buttons and zipper undone. _

"_Sit me on the desk," she murmured, her voice low and sultry._

_Elliot obeyed and got to his feet; Olivia wrapped her legs around his now bare waist as he moved them the inches towards his desk. He stumbled as his trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles and he deposited Olivia on the table with a thud. She went backward, he went forward and their first intimate contact had been made before Elliot knew what was happening. _

_Olivia hooked her legs around him, ensuring he could pull out but not away. When he had seemed stunned, she used her strong thigh muscles to move him in and out, a rhythm he quickly fell into by himself. He ran his hands up and down her body before fisting her hair and kissing her forcefully. When he knew they both near the brink he placed his hands on his desk and braced himself for the coming explosion._

_The very same desk he sat out now, the same desk protecting his modesty as his partner remained ignorant of what was happening below the wooden surface of an old precinct desk. He tried to compose himself and picked up his coffee to give his hands something else to do. But when she leaned across his body to turn back a file page, her left breast brushed across his shoulder and contents of his mug was upended over his untucked blue shirt._

_A cold shower which included some self relief, a new shirt and thirty minutes later Elliot was back at his desk. And it started all over again._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**If you haven't checked out Throwing in the Towel – please do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf and I'm just playing.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.  
**

**Usually I dedicate each chapter to someone and this time it's a bit different. Very recent events have clearly demonstrated that life is very short and very precious. We never know what will befall us and we have to live life to the fullest. I know this is a sombre note in a funny story but it is apt. **

**Take time to love, take time to live, take time to laugh, Love Nettie **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Elliot knew the only way to end it was to talk himself but he knew it would take him another drink or two before he could.

Fin was unrelenting; he kept pushing for Elliot's own good and for his own amusement.

"Munch told me you had to go back home one morning because you'd turned up wearing different shoes…and not just a bit different, but a white trainer and black dress shoe. Also said you had a bad attack of the fidgets that morning and dropped your keys three times, he ended up offering to drive you because he was so worried you'd write yourself off," Fin said, a degree of concern coming into his voice.

"Yeah, wasn't quite myself," Elliot admitted softly.

"And of course the piece de résistance, being so _distracted_you left Olivia behind at the crime scene last Monday. Boy, was she pissed with you," Fin smirked remembering her disbelief as he drove off without her.

"Wasn't my finest moment," Elliot replied, hoping one day they'd laugh about it.

_On the way back from interviewing a witness for their own case Monday afternoon, Elliot and Olivia had arrived at the crime scene in the car park of the local liquor store well after Fin and Munch. They spoke briefly to their colleagues before planning on heading back to the one-six to complete paperwork. _

_Elliot headed to the car and watched as Olivia spoke to Melinda, he studied her clothes, or at least he tried to convince himself that's what he was doing. It was not the clothes per se but how they seemed to accentuate every curve of her body. He sat it the car wondering what it would be like be an item of her clothing, any item would do. Slacks or jeans would find him moulded to her butt, he could live with that, a shirt or sweater would see him wrapped around her chest, a worthy job indeed. He let his mind wander further; to be her bra, and spend his life cupping her breasts gently, yet firmly, that would be a life long dream. By the time he got to her thong he knew he needed to stop. _

_He shook his head furiously, suddenly realised he was sitting in the squad car and started the engine. He drove off in the direction of the precinct and had driven two blocks when he glanced to the passenger's seat and realised his mistake._

_Calling himself every name under the sun, he's thrown the first u-turn he could and headed back only to see Munch driving the other way with Fin and a clearly irate Olivia. Knowing he couldn't explain his actions in any plausible way, Elliot pulled over and contemplated his next move. He soon realised he had only one option and pulled out his cell._

"_Cragen," the voice boomed._

"_Captain, it's Elliot. I'm feeling really crook at the moment and am heading to the doctor's. Liv is getting a lift back with Munch and Fin," he lied, knowing his colleagues wouldn't give him up to the boss._

"_Flu?" Cragen asked, surprised as Elliot had seemed fine that morning and only ever sought out medical advice for himself when he was really ill, or under extreme threat from someone else, usually himself or Olivia._

"_Nah, migraine," he said quickly, picking something which would suit his predicament. _

"_Well, take it easy and feel better," Cragen said. "And El, you may want to take a couple of extra days too," he added, he too was aware of Elliot's recent strange behaviours.  
_

_Which Elliot had done and by the time he returned on the Thursday everything had moved on and his colleagues were more worried about his ill health than the incident on Monday. _

_Everyone, that is, except Olivia. Cornering him in the locker room after he'd visited the rest rooms for the fourth time before eleven, on his first day back, Olivia was demanding answers._

"_You feeling better now?" she asked, as he splashed cold water on his face. Her voice not quite bringing the sympathy he thought he'd get._

"_Yeah, I'm good." He forced out what he thought would be a reassuring smile, but it didn't work._

"_Then you tell me," she spat out between clenched teeth, "why the hell you drove off without me Monday and then refused to answer you're goddamned phone?"_

"_I had a migraine," he answered in the manner he'd rehearsed in his absence._

"_Bullshit! There was nothing wrong with you Monday morning, well, nothing more than usual," she spat back, fed up with his recent behaviour and lack of explanation. _

"_But, Olivia, the doctor and Cragen both…" he began in an innocent manner._

"_Fuck them!" she yelled._

_Elliot watched nervously as her face contorted several times and her colour changed with it. At one stage he thought she would just reach out and strangle him but she drew several deep breaths and calmed herself down._

"_Elliot, why won't you talk to me?" she said, her disposition somewhat calmer._

"_I'm talking to you now," he replied, knowing it wasn't the conversation she wanted to have. She glared at him and he felt her eyes burn holes through him. "Liv, honestly, I'm okay. I've been a bit off kilter lately but all's good now," he lied, hoping she'd buy his apologetic manner._

"_You sure? No more of this crap?" she asked._

"_No more," he promised her. _

_Olivia turned to leave and Elliot followed close behind._

"_We good?" he asked quietly._

"_Yeah El, we're good," she replied, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. The gesture, sincere on her part, did nothing to alleviate the swirling emotions in Elliot and caused him to walk straight into the door frame._

"_Shit!" he grumbled, tenderly touching the side of his face._

"_It's bruising already," Olivia said, carefully studying his face, her fingers tracing his discoloured cheekbone._

"_I'll be fine," he muttered trying to swipe away her hand before another problem arose._

_His swing to get her hand away saw him overbalance. Stepping back to regain his footing he slipped on a wet patch on the floor and landed on his butt. It was at this time a rookie patrolman came to the door wishing to enter. He took one look at Elliot on the floor, bruising to his face and an unhappy Olivia standing in the doorway, her hand still in mid-air. He put two and two together and came up with an answer he'd rather not contemplate and fled the scene. _

_Olivia threw her hands up in frustration and walked out and Elliot reappeared sheepishly some twenty minutes later, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone._

"Well, that explains that," Fin said, more to himself than Elliot.

"Explains what?" asked Elliot unsure of what was coming.

"The newfound respect the uniforms seem to have for Liv lately. They think she beat you up," Fin chuckled but Elliot failed to see the humour.

"They do not," Elliot retorted, before the reality of the situation struck him. They probably did, it would account for the smirks and whispers directed his way since that incident. Conceding, Elliot shook his head, causing Fin to laugh loudly.

_**One chapter to go**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you haven't checked out Throwing in the Towel – please do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr Wolf and I'm just playing.**

**Thank you Sam – your help, as always, was invaluable.**

_**For my dear friend MarineMom, if not for you I would never have posted on this site, you have my love, my prayers and my deepest sympathy. Love you lots.**_

**_I feel the need to apologise in advance for this chapter, I know from your reviews and PMs many of you are expecting more 'action' in this one, but it is what it is, thanks._ **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, buddy, you ready to tell me what happened to trigger all this yet or do you want me to go on?" Fin asked. Elliot threw his hands up to surrender. He pushed his beer across the table, no longer needing liquid support.

"Last night wasn't the first time I've dreamed of her," he said quietly, and he was right, it wasn't even the hundredth time she had appeared in his nocturnal fantasies, doing things to him he had never imagined, him doing things to her that even now set his heart racing.

"And," Fin prompted when Elliot appeared to drift off into his own thoughts.

"When this all began Liv and I had spent the weekend together…" Elliot began.

"Together?" Fin's eyes opened wide.

"Not like that! The twins had a dinner for their birthday on the Saturday night and invited her and we decided to hang out on Sunday, we grabbed lunch, went to a movie and then had dinner," Elliot explained.

"So if was a good weekend why did it all fall apart Monday at work?" Fin asked.

"I dreamed of her…" his voice trailed.

"For the first time?" Fin arched his eyebrow in doubt.

"No, not for the first time," Elliot answered, his eyes on the table. "But that time things were different…really different."

'How?" Fin asked, interested in how this would pan out.

Elliot took his time but in due course revealed to his friend how the image of Olivia had stayed with him…usually by the time he woke, showered, dressed and headed out the door she was nothing but a happy memory but from that morning his head remained full of her and his body kept responding on its own accord. Everything tactic he tried failed, she kept filling his mind. Her perfume was the only scent he could smell, her smile the only thing he could see.

In the darkness of the bar, near closing time, Elliot drew a deep breath and decided to tell his friend the truth.

"But it's not the dream itself that did to me, Fin. I mean, that shook me up but the minute I saw her come into the precinct that morning everything changed…" he paused and stared at his glass.

"What changed, El?" Fin asked quietly.

"It was the minute I realised I was in love with her. I mean she's been my partner for nine years and I have always cared about her and probably always loved her but that morning I realised I was head over heels, deeply, desperately in love with Olivia Benson. And that my friend…" He finally looked up at Fin, "Scares me to death. A six foot five armed maniac I can deal with, Olivia is an entirely different matter."

Fin sat in silence, not quite believing Elliot had just made the admissions he had. It was one thing to have the hots for your partner, which Fin had assumed this was, but this was so much more and the extent of Elliot's feelings surprised him. This was love.

_Still WAITING!!!_

Fin grinned, he could just imagine.

_I was right_ Fin replied.

WHAT?

_I was right!_

_Me?_

_You_

_Shit!_

_He hates me? _

_No_

_Wants new partner?_

_No._

_What then?_

Fin couldn't decide on the most appropriate response.

_Tell me, PLEASE_

_Loves you_

There was a long delay until she responded

_Stop kidding_

_I'm not_

_Fuck!!!!_

_I'll have him home in 20. See for yourself_

"Must be something this girl of yours, Fin," Elliot said as he watched him text furiously.

"She certainly is," Fin grinned. "So, what's you next move, Stabler?"

"No idea…" Elliot muttered. "I think I need to sleep on it."

Fin hailed a cab, and they set off towards Elliot's house, he wanted to make sure he got home safely, especially as he envisioned Olivia making a late night visit. After he watched Elliot let himself in and close the door behind him he messaged Olivia.

_He's home_

_I'm outside the door_

Fin glanced back and saw her form on Elliot's doorstep, he smiled, his job complete, and he knew his efforts this evening would keep him in Olivia's good books for a long, long time.

Elliot's first mission in his house was to pour himself a whiskey, the beer not giving him enough courage anymore. He sat in his armchair to think.

Before he could begin to formulate a plan, escape or otherwise, he was interrupted by a persistent knock on his door. Thinking it was Fin he flung the door opened. His heart nearly stopped when he discovered it was Olivia.

"Going to invite me in?" she asked after Elliot failed to move.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he muttered, stepping aside.

"Wanna talk to me about anything, El?" she asked, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"Nothing to say," he muttered, watching her intently, before taking his glass and drinking, one eye firmly on the expanse of cleavage visible above her aquamarine shirt.

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow and moved closer to him, her chest clearly on display, just for him. "Wanna show me then?"

Elliot spluttered the whiskey over her; golden liquid trickles ran down her chest and snaked around her breasts.

"Smooth move, Stabler," she murmured, taking the tie he was still wearing and dabbing herself.

"Sorry, Liv," he mumbled, edging closer to her as she pulled on his tie.

"Got something better to use?" she asked, dropping his tie.

"Yeah, I could get a cloth," he said without moving, his eyes still following the lucky trails of whiskey.

"I was thinking you could use your tongue," she said as she pressed her body into his.

"Um…ah…" he gulped.

Her mouth neared his, her eyes seared into his, she pulled him closer still.

"El," she mumbled, brushing her lips against his. Her hands ran around his back and up behind his shoulders before holding him in place.

"Aha," was all he could manage.

"You gonna speak to me at all?" she asked before running her tongue along his lips, taking in his whiskey taste.

"I love you, Olivia," slipped out of Elliot's mouth before he could stop himself.

Olivia froze. "You love me?" she questioned. She had come over to push the issue of them. They had been getting along well up until everything went pear-shaped a month ago. She had known for a long time she was in love with him but wasn't prepared to say or do anything until he did. And although Fin had already told her she certainly hadn't expected his declaration of love to come so quickly or so easily.

"I love you," he repeated, running his hands up her arms and linking them behind her neck.

"Good," she whispered as her hands moved to cradle his head.

"Anything you want to say to me?" he asked, amused by her surprised look.

"I love you too, Elliot," she whispered quickly before she let anything else stop her.

Elliot moved forward, groaning as her lips met his. The kiss was soft and gentle belying the torrents off emotion and passion swirling within and between the two. In comparison to any of his dreams, Elliot could have defined it as an innocent kiss, that is, if his brain was capable of making comparisons or functioning in anyway at all.

He pulled back slightly and smiled to himself. This kiss alone was better than any dream. For she was real, it was real, and as she took his hand and led him up the stairs there was a promise of so much more.


End file.
